joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Megamangohan/Dragon Ball Balance Patch
Hello, my name is ... Although most of you prefer to call me as Megaman Gohan Whatever the case, I have come to everyone with a new patch update 6.5.1. This will create balance changes that are needed as with the development of Dragon Ball Super. We know a lot of you have been complaining about the current Meta being too overreliant on certain characters, however we hope that this balance patch will create maximum enjoyment for every Dragon Ball fan both old and new, creating an experience that isn't overrealiant on certain characters being excessively shown. But with this out of the way, we will be reviving many characters. So the question now is. Who is going to be joining the fight. Let's find out... *Goku Appears and looks around, Then Thumbs up the screen and dashes forward. Then characters start appearing and disappearing one by one 1. Goku 2. Vegeta 3. Future Trunks 4. Piccolo 5 + 6. Tien + Chiaotzu 7. Yamcha 8. Android 16 *Everyone is Here! 9. Krillin 10 + 11. 17 and 18 12. Master Roshi 13. Majin Buu 14 + 15. Goten + Trunks 16. Gohan *Joins in a Blast with Goten and Trunks, Then logo Appears That's Right! Every character who has fought in the original Z saga is making an appearance this time. Although it is important that we did not include other Z fighters like Nail, Pikkon, or Tarble, as Nail is currently fused, and the canonicality of the other Z warriors is to be left questioned. With this out of the way, lets see how every character has changed since we have last seen them. 1st patch -But first, let's look at a change that affects all fighters. We believed it was a hassle to create God Ki when lower Ki characters all together have been shown to sense it's energy. We now announce that all characters can now sense God Ki regardless of power level. However, those at God level will still be entitled with "God Status." 1. Goku It's been a very long time since we've last seen Goku. The last time we saw him was when he left Earth after Gohan defeated Cell... I'm only Kidding! Goku has seen a lot of major improvements throughout the years, most notable are all the various transformations that have helped further his evolution. So, lets look at them. Transformations 1. Kaioken - puts a large strain on Goku for a much needed boost of power. 2. SSj - The Golden haired boy with a massive 50x multiplier. Can only be achieved pure of heart, rage, and apparently S-Cells. 3. SSj2 - Achieved with more training and rage with double the power! 4. SSj3 - Achieved with... you guessed it, with even more training and rage. A questionable 4x Multiplier. 5. SSG - A transformation that can only be achieved with A ritual. Multiplier Unknown. 6. SSB - A transformation that fuses God Ki with the standard Super Sayian transformation. This enters the user in a state of calmness and tranquility, multiplier unknown. 7. SSB Kaioken - Since SSB works differently from standard transformations, Goku may stack Kaioken on top of it for a boost in power. We are proud to announce that all of these transformations will be returning. We will make sure that spotlight will be given equally to all transformations. The first question people might ask is where is Ultra Instinct? But those who are smart will remember that Ultra Instinct is a technique, and NOT a transformation. However, We believe that Goku has gotten a little too powerful over time, and has received some nerfs to make the game fair for everyone. First, Goku will lose Technique, Intelligence, and Stamina with every passing transformation, with of the exception of Super Sayian Blue because that form in a state of calmness and tranquility. Here, the stats of intellect and stamina will be regained back instead of lost, but not all the way. SSB pacifically will trade speed for power as stated by Whis, however SSB will represent a more elegant form of fighting, rather than SSG's more reckless form of fighting. With this out of the way, allow me to explain how each of these stats are affected within each passing Transformation. Stamina Goku has always stated to lose more more control with each passing transformation, with the exception of Full Powered SSJ1. This statement will be paid more closely. This will encourage Goku to master lesser transformations before searching out new ones. Technique Here is a new Gimmick, Goku has a lot of Techniques, and a lot more have been added to his base form. Now with each passing transformation, Goku will not be able to use some of the techniques he has learned. For example, take a look at the Sprit Bomb. In his base and SSJ1 state, he may be able to use the technique perfectly fine. However, in SSJ2 and beyond, he will not be able to use the Sprit Bomb. The same applies with techniques such as Solar Flares and Distructo Disc. Both of these have been capped at SSJ2. Afterimage technique has been capped at SSJG New Technique- Dragon Fist. The Dragon Fist returns to canon. This will be Capped at SSG, unuseable in SSB and beyond forms. People might be mad at this downgrade, however, we would like to announce that the techniques that are universal throughout more transformations, such as Kamehameha and Instant Transmission, will receive stronger upgrades as Goku transforms. Examples include Super Kamehameha, God Kamehameha, and Instant Transmission Kamehameha. Intelligence We are aware that Goku has the worst intellect stat in the game as of now, constantly starting trouble that many users should not be in. Many people have always asked us to make Goku smarter, so we decided to Give Goku a new technique, so at least he has some intelligence in the battlefield. New Technique- Smart Bombs Do you remember the bombs Goku used when fighting Jiren? This is now a fully fledged technique. These bombs can be set into place anywhere, each having a mind of their own. They can read minds and will strike either through mind detonation, or when they calculate the time is best. This technique is Universal Throughout all transformations. At SSB level, these can upgrade to One Way Bombs, which have a much bigger radius. Goku can attack and move through the One Way Bombs, but enemies can't attack, nor move through. We Hope these Balance Patches make Goku a better character overall. Use his base form to play smart, or transform to play more recklessly. 2. Vegeta Goku's Sidekick returns! You know him! He's always got Goku's side when he's in trouble, always that Player 2 support to Player 1! Vegeta has been receiving many transformations similar to Goku, but not as much as Goku. From Goku comes the SSJ1, SSJ2, SSG, and SSB transformations. All of these transformations will be returning. They will all have the same drawbacks as Goku, although the loss of both stamina and technique won't be as severe, it will still be there. However, UNLIKE goku, Vegeta will be the only sayian not to lose intelligence upon transforming. Transformation - SSB Evolution SSB Evolved is a form unique to Vegeta. Remember that SSB gains power in exchange for speed, as well as being the only form to regain stamina instead of reducing it. SSB continues both the trend of reducing both speed and stamina in exchange for power. People may not be fond with these changes, but does suit to fit his beat him up play-style. For those who are upset, we provided Vegeta a New technique to help make up for these shortcomings. New technique - Galactic Vortex Galick Gun is capped after SSJ2, unusable afterwards. However, Vegeta might not even consider using the move anyway since Final Flash is simply an overall better version of it. Galactic Vortex acts as a black hole, sucking enemies within it's radius. If an enemy gets trapped, Vegeta can punch or blast them. They will be sent flying, but then immediately come back so Vegeta can punch them again and repeat the process. This brute force style play combined with his new technique will help to make up for most of the flaws in his speed. Don't get trapped, or else it's lights out for you! 3. Future Trunks An unlikely candidate, Trunks returns yet again from the Future. He's got a new technique with his sword. Slashing with it can now generate stronger and larger ki slashes in comparison to regular ki Blasts. From the transformation pool, Trunks borrows the SSJ1 and SSJ2 transformations, all with the same drawbacks as goku. However, Trunks has a transformation of his own. Transformation - SSJ Rage This form isn't explained very well, but we know from it that it is a strengthened form of the SSJ2 state. Unlike SSB's calmness and tranquility, Rage should make the user outright lose their mind! This means there is now even more stamina drain, technique drain and intellect drain than both Goku and Vegeta would receive in their SSG forms. However Trunks hasn't given up! He has created an entire new system that allows him to not only control the transformation, but bypass it's flaws all together. Limit! Say hello to Trunks' entire new playstyle, introducing Limit! Trunks once upon his new Rage form gets a second meter to charge Limit Ki. To indicate that this meter is charging, his sword will glow more and more. This takes a long time to charge, but If he fully charges it, He will activate Sprit Sword Mode. His power, Speed, intellect, and stamina will all rise substantially once this mode is activated, putting him on par with the SSBKK and the SSBE forms! However, even this comes at a price. He lacks the ability to use many, if any, technique at his disposal. He gets 4 Special Attacks which he can use to deal maximum Damage. Limit Techniques! 1. Limit Cross Slash - Slashes his opponent in a similar way he did against Mecha Frieza. 2. Limit Homing Slash - A Projectile Homing slash that slashes the foe a bunch of times upon contact. 3. Limit Explosive Wave - A more powerful version of Explosive Wave. Can push back opponents massive distances. 4. Limit Finish Buster - An Ultra Powerful Finish Buster. Send Opponents up and away to infinity and beyond. All of these techniques come at the same drawback. Upon using any 1 of them, Trunks is forced to convert back to SSJ Rage form. His second Meter Gets to zero, and he will have to spend a lot of time charging away again to get back into limit. Trunks is a very High Risk, High Reward Character, Be careful! 4. Android 17 Your MVP is back! Androids aren't naturally a race in the real world. They were created by Dr Gero, and while 17 and 18 have the ability to reproduce, their robotic genes don't seem to pass down.One of the most important things Androids are known for are infinite Stamina. 17 Will keep this ability within him. Not Much has changed about 17, although his barrier technique has been expanded. Barrier Technique 17 Has some new tools to his Barrier Technique. He still holds his standard Bubble Shield as a defensive technique. Barrier punches increase the power of his fists. He can use barrier Ki blasts which are stronger than a regular Ki Blast, and each of these blasts come with small wind effects that can push away opponents. He can now Create barriers and trap enemies in them, lowering their speed. Unlimited Ki makes these barrier techniques very spammable, so we decided to slightly lower his stats on all fronts to encourage the barrier use. Overall, 17 is a very balanced fighter. While he is very good at racking up damage, he lacks decent kill options. Make sure you have a character in your party with a good ultimate attack. 5. Android 18 Like 17, Android 18 has very similar stats across the board, as well as infinite stamina. UNLIKE 17, 18 lacks good speed, strength, durability, and technique. Instead, she now plays a support role to help her team. Make sure to keep her defended so she can support properly. Support Techniques How These Work- Every one of these techniques charging. Once they are fully charged, they can be given to any allies next to her. If allies are far away from her, She can shoot them as a projectile for her allies to receive. However, if enemies see this projectile, they can strike it and take the power up for themselves. Best to activate these in secret. Each boost is temporary. Healing - Same As Dende, less concentration for slight healing, more required for full Heals. Can even heal status conditions. Speed Boost - Boost an allies Speed Power Boost - Boost an allies physical power Defense boost - Boost an allies durability Technique Boost - Boosts the power of an allies Super/Special Moves Technique Swap - Shoot This power at anyone, friend or foe. Choose which technique you want to learn, Then pass the projectile to any ally. The ally will learn this technique temporarily. Energy Pass - Recovers and/or increases both Stamina and Ki depending on charge length. Barrier Pass- Do you remember the Barrier 17 gave to Goku and Vegeta against Jiren? 18 can do this as well. Android Overdrive We know many people may not be happy Seeing 18 for only support purposes. This is why we gave her a new technique/transformation called Android Overdrive. This form will increase Her power, speed, and durability to rival even Android 17. This drains way too much energy off her body, so despite being an Android, she will sacrifice her ability to have infinite stamina for this power boost. To know when this is in effect, her body will glow red. 6. Piccolo The Green Namikian returns. He has received a number of buffs since we've last seen him. First, His maximum Ki has increased, allowing him to throw out more super attacks at once. His Hellzone Granade allows more Ki balls to be sent up in the air at a faster rate to trap opponents. This technique covers more area now. Piccolo's intelligence and Grab Range have both increased exponentially. Both of these stats are better than any other character in the game as of now. Piccolo now has Enhanced Scenes, which can be turned on and off, not making it a weakness unlike Superman's super hearing. Piccolo can now know everything that is going on from entire Solar Systems apart. These changes make him both an incredible Geru and Leader Figure for the group. New Techniques Disable- Disables an enemy from using any technique. Must be at close range to activate. This move can even disable ENTIRE transformations. For example, if Goku is at SSB form, and Piccolo uses the disable technique, Goku will not be able to use the transformation, and will be forced to use a lower form such as SSG. Limited to 2 techniques and one transformation. Psychic Hands- No longer will Piccolo need to stretch his arms out to grab opponents. Psychic hand allow Piccolo to grab anyone anywhere. With Enhanced senses turned on, he will know where they are as well. Could make Meelee Marth jealous. 7. Goten Goten and Kid Trunks have been training. As a matter of Fact they both have a change in their playstyles. Goten has increasingly become more projectile heavy than before. His Ki blasts have upgraded damage amounts now. Goten returns with his previous SSJ1 transformation, no drawbacks. He has mastered many of Gotenks attacks without the need to fuse. Notable techniques include Super Ghost Kamehamze Attack, and Ultra Buu Ball Slam. He can still fight up close just not as good. New Transformation - SSJ2 With enough Anger and Rage, Goten Unlocks SSJ2. None of his new techniques carry over, but all of his old ones do. Due to this transformation being more force based, it once again balances Projectiles and Physical Combat. 8. Kid Trunks Kid Trunks decided to take a different route in his training. He decided to become more combat oriented instead of projectile oriented. His Ki will decrease, but his Punching strength and speed increased. He can still fight at a distance, just not as well as close up, and once he does, it's lights out. He returns with his SSJ1 transformation, no drawbacks. New Techniques Thunder Fist- If he gets close enough and punches his opponent, he can paralyze them. If he does that, he can just punch them again, and then paralyze them again. Rinse and Repeat. You really don't want to get hit with this Move. Close Range Finish Buster- This Finish Buster has many different properties than the classic Finish Buster. It traps the opponent in a bigger Ball, but the Ball itself doesn't move. Trunks has to be close to his opponent in order to use it properly. This does massive Damage. Final Flash- Trunks took a lesson out of Vegeta's book and learned how to master this move for himself. This works the exact way Vegeta's does (As in it's long Ranged). This is Trunks' strongest move, and has the power to rival transformations above SSJ. (Enough to destroy an entire Solar System) We Have an announcement, Kid Trunks has been training with the Z sword, and hopes to become the Trunks of the future some day. Gotenks Kid Trunks and Goten can still fuse into Gotenks. Like Goku, Gotenks looses stamina and intelligence upon transforming. However, UNLIKE Goku, Gotenks does not loose technique upon transforming. Gotenks carries his own techniques, as well as every technique from Goten and Kid Trunks. This makes him good at both projectile play and Close Combat, giving him the best of both Worlds. 9. Majin Buu We Got a lot of requests for Majin Buu, and we are happy to announce his return. We decided that Buu has so many techniques, that giving him any more would be overkill. So, Buu returns with all of his techniques from the Buu saga. They can all affect people regardless of Power level. People may want something for Buu, so we decided to return him with a Redesign, in fact, it's the exact same unused design he had during the tournament of power before being scrapped. This will give him much more stamina then before, helping him to remove his Laziness. People may asks where his weaknesses are, but remember that Buu isn't the most intelligent fighter. Make sure to take advantage of this trait on the battlefield. 10. Gohan Gohan is by far the most requested character out of anyone to make a return, so many people have been asking for an improvement. Gohan has received less startup and less endlag on all his attacks. This means it is easier for Gohan to punish you every time you make a mistake on the battlefield, however, it is harder for you to punish Gohan every time he makes a mistake on the battlefield. Gohan said to Goku that he is looking to achieve a transformation so powerful that no one has ever seen before. This remains true, he is still looking. In the meantime, Gohan has given up on transformations completely! He will only use his Base and Ultimate States. This may not seem like an improvement on many people's eyes, but remember, All major transformations come with drawbacks now. Gohan is now one of two characters that can constantly increase all of his states and power level without any drawbacks being applied to them. His transformation can't be disabled, nor given drawbacks, since Potential Unlocked is simply a state of being. Fight with a no weakness character without limits! Gohan doesn't hesitate on the battlefield anymore! 11. Krillin Krillin has become very good at running away from battles recently. As a matter of fact, he has become so good, that he has received a speed boost, a massive speed boost at that. As a matter of fact, he is so fast, that he can now outspeed PRE-PATCH Vegeta. This makes him the second fastest character out of any Z-Fighter, only outspeed by Ultra Instinct. His Distrocto Disc has also received some massive upgrades. Let's look at them. New Techniques Mini Destructo-Disc - Can Shoot a mass load of Disctructo-Discs in a Bullet-Hell like fashion. Could make a Touhou Character jealous. Standard Distructo-Disc- Krillin's Standard Distructo-Disc. Can be shot in rapid succession similar to his attack in Dragon Ball FighterZ. Discructo Wave - A Strong Radio Wave that can push opponents back and can hack into the way techniques function. MASSIVE Distructo-Disc- A giant Distructo-Disc. This is a OHKO technique, the first to ever be implanted in the series history! Can instantly knock out all God of Destruction Tiered warriors and below. He sacrifices all current movement in order to pull this off. The Disc itself moves so slow, it might as well be still! Make sure you have a character with good Grab Range like Goten, Buu, or Piccolo to use this technique efficiently. 12. Yamcha Yamcha has been a coward recently, However, I say no more! Yamcha has adopted a very rapid-Punch/swing like playstyle. let's look at how his techniques stand out. Baseball Field Technique Yamcha hasn't been playing Baseball for Nothing! He can now summon a barrier with a set desired radius. Both friend and Foe can leave and enter the barrier freely, however leaving might be very hard. The Barrier is very similar to Shantza of Universe 3. Yamcha generates an energy Baseball Bat and then generates a load of Sprit Balls. He can constantly swing the balls for them to bounce around only within the barrier. The Faster he swings, the faster they go! These Sprit Balls do not affect Yamcha. Make sure all the Balls are swung to create maximum enemy frustration. Of Course, Yamcha can swing the energy Bat itself at foes for maximum damage, and to create a Home Run. New Transformation - Ultimate Yamcha! Gohan isn't the only one who can go Ultimate anymore. Yamcha has trained with the Grand Elder Kai to unlock this form for himself. Just like Gohan, it has no weaknesses! Although do remember that Yamcha isn't quite at Gohan's level yet. New Technique- Golden Dragon Wolf Fang Fist - That sounds like a mouthful, feel free to shorten it into any other name you want. Yamcha has taken a page out of Goku's book and has combined Dragon Fist with Wolf Fang fist. This results in an even stronger fist ultimate attack than Goku's dragon Fist in his SSJ3 form. 13. Tien Tien returns with ever old technique he has coming back. Tien has received many boosts. First, the number of arms he has when he is using his technique, has increased from 4 to 6. This gives him a lot more freedom. He can now overlap this technique with the technique where he splits himself into 4 Tiens. Each of the Tiens now have no drawbacks. This gives him a grand total of 24 arms to work with! Each and every one of these arms may use their own techniques toward their own desires. Mix and match techniques to your pleasing! New Techniques Third Eye- Tien's third eye gives Tien enhanced senses, similar, but not to the level of Piccolo. Tien can how use this Third eye to see what technique the enemy is going to use, before they ever use it! This gives him the ability to prepare and even change the future. Don't forget that Tien has the ability to copy any ability just by looking at It. Time Skip- Did you know that Tien was carefully observing the battle between Hit and Jiren. He studied it so closely, while using the copy ability from his third eye, that Tien has fully mastered Time Skip. Tien can now use it in every way hit can, overlapping it with every ability he already has. Tien has more techniques than any other fighter. Make sure to abuse ever single one of them! 14. Master Roshi Master Roshi returns yet again. His Hi-Max Full Power transformation also returns, although he might not want to use it sometimes, as the sheer size makes him vulnerable. Many people have complained about the inconsistency of the Mafuba Technique. He can now use The Mafuba Technique without any consequence strained onto him as a response to these complaints. New Technique- Elemental Bending Master Roshi Can now use Fire Bending, Water Bending, Earth Bending, and Air Bending, Very similar to The Last Airbender. Despite this, it is important to remember that Dragon Ball is full of Planet Busters and beyond, so this may not be the best use to take out enemies. Regardless, if Goku can get hurt by bullets, I'm sure this new power can fulfill some purpose, right...? 15. Chiaotzu When I said everyone was here, I think I meant everyone was here. Chiaotzu returns with some new moves. If you remember the time he tried to paralyze Nappa, it didn't work due to a difference in power level. This is no longer the case, as Chiaotzu can now land this, and all of the techniques below regardless of durability. Burn - Burns the opponents, decreasing their health. Lowers Attack. Shot as a Projectile. Paralysis- Shocks the opponent occasionally, making them unable to move, lowers speed. Shot as a Projectile. Freeze - Freezes the opponent until they thaw out. Has less of an effect on fire based opponents. Shot as a Projectile. Hypnosis- puts the foe to sleep. Shot as a Radio Wave. Poison- Trains health at an exponential rate. Shot as a Projectile. Confusion- Play mind games with an opponent similar to Dercori of Universe 3. Can be shot as a Projectile or as Radio Waves. It is important to remember that Chiaotzu is still very fragile, and has about nothing to offer outside these new techniques. Make sure to protect him or else he will get knocked out. New Fusion - Chiaohan Did you think I was done with Tien? The answer to that technique is no. Tien can now fuse with Chiaotzu to create new power like never before. Chiaotzu is pretty weak, so no over-insane stat boosts. This fusion combines Tien's already enormous library of techniques with Chiaotzu's new techniques. Tien at this state unquestionably holds more techniques than any other fighter, and we are super proud of what we created! For Tien fans, Launch is scheduled to make a return sometime soon. Be sure to be on the lookout for more updates. 16. Android 16 No patch notes. Category:Blog posts